


Baby Handling 101

by alyyks



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, GFY, Gen, de-aged obi-wan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 00:18:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13775670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyyks/pseuds/alyyks
Summary: From a prompt by Nevawaveharp:"You are no better than your scouts." Rex shook his head as he glanced down at the crying baby in Cody's arms.





	Baby Handling 101

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted some years ago on my tumblr after a prompt by Nevawaveharp, now cleaned up and betaed by Saphsaq (thank you so much!)

“You are no better than your scouts,” Rex shook his head as he glanced down at the crying baby in Cody’s arms.

After the glare Rex had been asking for, Cody wisely kept silent, focusing instead on the child and the tiny rocking movements that had helped him quiet down before. The child—and really like this there was no way in all the mythological hells of the galaxy that Cody was going to think of the kid as his General, not like that, not in this situation—had been fed and burped, had accepted to drink water, had played with Cody’s datapad, had been changed, so why was he still crying?

Rex sighed, shaking his head again. “Stop being so afraid you’re going to hurt him.” For a brief moment, Cody thought Rex was going to take the kid from him—his first reflex was to hold the child tighter. The child stopped crying.

“See?”

“You think you’re so smart.”

Rex had the gall to grin at him.


End file.
